


La vie en Rose

by gingko96



Category: Subnautica Below Zero
Genre: Cute, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingko96/pseuds/gingko96
Summary: Robin gives and architect singing lessons.
Relationships: Al-An & Robin Ayou, Al-An/Robin Ayou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	La vie en Rose

It was a rare night in 4546B. No storms or howling winds disturbed the waves above the surface. Below it was just as peacful.

In some base in the purple vents, Robin was preparing dinner. Fried boomerang with a salad. She sighed contentedly. It's been a good day for the biologist. She got to observe the normally hostile Chelicerate leviathans head to the spaunimg grounds in the east arctic and find a mate. 

She go so much data uploaded to her PDA, she was giddy. It turns out during breeding season, mature chelicerate ignore everything else other than other mature chelicerate. Even food. When she swam up to one it treated her like chopped liver and ignored her.

She pushed her luck a little bit and got to get close enough to touch it and it didn't even snap its mandibles or flinch. 

Feeling bold she then did something AL-AN was begging her not to do. 

She climed on it's back for a ride!

In truth that was and ideot move and she did not really think it through as the chelicreate began to swim wildly and flick her off. Once she lost her grasp, it slapped her in the face with its tail and left. 

It hurt but one first aid kit later she was fine. Though she could feel AL-AN glowering at her. To which she told him she regretted nothing. 

She smiled at herself as she began to chop up some fevered peppers. 

She reached over the desk a switched on some music on her PDA.

She returned to her task and began to absent mindedly hum and sway to the tune as she chopped.

The architect stirred and was listening to her curiously.

Befor long she was actually singing instead of humming. Moving the pitch of her voice to match the melody. 

This further intrigued him.

"What are you doing?" They asked.

"Making dinner." She answers.

"Not that, with your voice."

"Oh, singing."

" You consistently change your voice to the music. Why?"

"Its relaxing."

"Its strange."

"Your people don't sing on your planet do they?" Robin asked.

"No. How do you do it?" 

"You know how when we talk our voices change pitch at certain phrases or words to add meaning?"

"Yes." The architect answers.

"Its like that but matching it to music."

"Its sounds complex. I can't say I follow."

"Well try it! We'll do it together."

"Can you continue and I'll join in when I feel confortable?" He asked.

"Sure."

Robin greased a pan and got to frying the boomerang. Yes, using the fabricator would be quicker but this just tasted so much better. All the while she absentmindedly hummed to the music. As the fish began to crisp she heard something in the back of her head.

It was a nervous out of tune sound of someone trying to hum but not quite there yet. She smiled and and kept the humming as the architect began to match the music and her.

After he got the humming down, she began to incorporate words and before long so was AL-AN.

By the time she dished up they were full on singing to some random song on the PDA till it ended.

"That was good!" She praised AL-AN.

"I see why you like it. Thank you for teaching me this."

"You welcome." Robin smiled as AL-AN continued to hum as she ate. 

Later that night, Robin was almost regretting giving him those lessons.

AL-AN hums La Vie en Rose in his sleep.


End file.
